elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Westinghouse Electric Corp.
Westinghouse Electric Corp. is an American manufacturing company. After making such products, including elevators, they sold their elevator division to Schindler in 1989. History Westinghouse started making elevators in 1928, though it appears they manufactured elevator motors before then. In 1949, Westinghouse introduced its first fully automatic elevators. They joined other brands such as Rotary (later Dover), Haughton , Otis , and others. In 1975, Westinghouse's European elevator division was sold to Kone and became Kone Westinghouse for a short time. The division had operations located in France, Belgium, and Germany. In 1981, Westinghouse took over O.Thompson & Co., an company that manufactured elevator controllers and elevator monitoring systems. In 1984, Westinghouse along with the South Korea based Hyundai Group formed Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd. Westinghouse sold their elevator division to Schindler in 1989 and officially defunct in the following year. In addition, Millar Elevator Service Co., which was once part of Westinghouse, became a division of Schindler in 1990. This lasted until 2002 when both companies merged. Notable installations United States *Marriott Marquis Hotel, New York City, NYModernized with Miconic 10 in 2005. *Sheraton Hotel Times Square, New York City, NY *Raddison Hotel, Rochester, NY *Sears/Willis Tower, Chicago, IL (1972) *Metro Tower, Lubbock, TX (1955, modernized by Schindler in 2014)Selectomatic elevator system. *Capital Bank Plaza, NC (1965)Modernized into Schindler PORT in 2011. *Campbell Mithun Tower, Minneapolis, MN *Hilton Ballpark Hotel, St. Louis, MOModernized into Schindler PORT. *Sheraton Plaza, Clayton, MO *Clayton Tower, Clayton, MO *Town and Country Building, Clayton, MO *200 South Hanley Road, Clayton, MO *Carew Tower, Cincinnati, OH *Cathedral of Learning, Oakland, PAModernized by Otis from September 2014 to March 2016, mostly were modernized into CompassPlus destination dispatch. *Gulf Tower, Pittsburgh, PA *May Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Macy's, Hamilton Mall, McKee City, NJ *JCPenney, Hamilton Mall, McKee City, NJ (modernized by Schindler in 2000) *Egg Harbor Township High School, Egg Harbor Township, NJ (modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2003) *Steinbach/Value City, Shore Mall, Egg Harbor Township, NJ (modernized by Millar in 1996, building torn down in 2013) *Wingate by Wyndham Atlantic City West, Egg Harbor Township, NJ *One Cherry Hill, Cherry Hill, NJ *Caesars Atlantic City, Atlantic City, NJ *Sears, Livonia, MI *Wells Fargo Center, Duluth, MN *Phillips Wangensteen Building, Minneapolis, MN *Moos Tower, Minneapolis, MN *Rivercenter Marriott, San Antonio, TX *Northwood Tower, San Antonio, TX France *15 Jean Baptiste Boussingault Street, Brest *21 Glasgow Street, Brest *6 Capitaine de Vaisseau Pierre Renon Street, Brest *4 David Street, Brest *32 Turenne Street, Brest *17 Place Napoleon III, Brest (upgraded by Kone) *17 Auguste Kervern Street, Brest *30 Voltaire Street, Brest *Hôtel Le Goyen, Audierne Other countries *UNI Center, Cologne, Germany (1972)Modernized by Kone using M-Series fixtures in 1987, 1989, and 1991. *Kitchener Complex (Block 808 and 809 French Road HDB), SingaporeInitially refurbished by EM Services and then by ULift/XJ Elevator Trivia *DMR Control System, a programmed elevator system sold by The Express Lift Company of Northampton, England was produced under technical partnership with Westinghouse. *Westinghouse's Selectomatic elevator system is similar to the Otis Autotronic elevators. *Westinghouse and Elevadores Atlas from Brazil had a long lasting technology sharing agreement. Sometimes Westinghouse would use Villares steel, and some Atlas Elevators and escalators are nearly identical to Westinghouse products. *Westinghouse also had a technical partnership with MitsubishiPage 16 Advertisements Column 3 - The Straits Times, 5 June 1965, Page 16 - NewspaperSG (scroll to bottom page), and some features on 1960s-1970s Mitsubishi elevators in Asia were based on Westinghouse's features. For example, the standard Mitsubishi door sills look nearly identical to Westinghouse's, and the 1970s-1980s Mitsubishi "white button" fixtures were based on Westinghouse's AE buttons. Westinghouse's "dinner bell" chime was also used in some older Mitsubishi elevators installed in the 1960s and 1970sVintage Mitsubishi Traction High Speed Elevators at Somewhere at Central Jakarta, JakartaRiding the Last Lovely Westinghouse Selectomatic Mark IV - Civic Opera Building in Chicago, IL. *When Hyundai Elevator was formed by both Westinghouse and Hyundai Group in 1984, Hyundai made elevators under Westinghouse's license. This lasted until 1989 when Westinghouse was sold to Schindler. *Westinghouse is often referred to as "Westy" by many YouTube elevator enthusiasts. *After Westinghouse's European elevator division was acquired by Kone in 1975, it became Kone Westinghouse for a short period. KONE Westinghouse products were also sold in Singapore and Malaysia under its sole distributor Harrisons Lister Ltd.Page 24 Advertisements Column 1 - The Straits Times, 4 December 1975, Page 24 - NewspaperSG, which was originally a distributor of Schindler elevators in both countries from the 1950s until 1975. None of these products have been discovered in these countries so far. *Westinghouse elevators were also sold in Singapore, where they were distributed and installed by East Elevators Pte. Ltd.TRADE TALK - BUSINESS TIMES, 27 November 1982, Page 3 - NewspaperSG. An example of this was installed at Block 808 and 809 Kitchener Complex in French Road, but they were refurbished by EM Services and later modernized by ULift (which is now a brand of Cushman & Wakefield Singapore). Gallery Westinghouse door sills logo.jpg|Westinghouse brand on the elevator door sills. Westinghouse Selectomatic.jpg|Westinghouse Selectomatic Westinghouse machine data plate.jpg|An old Westinghouse traction machine data plate. Doorsill.JPG|1950's Westinghouse door sill IMG_0066.JPG|1960's Westinghouse door sill IMG_0059.JPG|1960's Spencer (San Francisco distributor of Westinghouse) floor plate Westinghouse Call Station from Wells Fargo.jpg|Westinghouse elevator call station from Wells Fargo Building Duluth MN from 1956, Original system was Selectomatic, modernized by Schindler Notes See also *Westinghouse Elevator Fixtures Guide External link *History of Westinghouse Category:Elevator divisions Category:Elevator divisions that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator divisions